Harry Meets The Marauders
by punkyrockz
Summary: This isn't a typical Harry Potter time travel fan fic!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter had just turned 20. It had been exactly three years since the battle of Hogwarts. He was the head of the Arours office at the Ministry and he some times substituted at Hogwarts and visited Neville and Professor McGonnagal who had gracefully taken over for Professor Dumbledore as Headmaster.

Ron and Heriomine were getting married as well as him and Ginny. Everything seemed to be right, but at the same time it wasn't.

So when Harry was called to apparate to Professor McGonnagal's office he was confused. Harry had gain some interesting powers after the battle of Hogwarts. Harry could apparate any where he wanted and he appeared in McGonnagal's office. "You wanted to see me Professor?" Harry asked.

Her face was more aged now and her hair was gray, still in the tight bun no one's never seen her hair come out of. She gave a stiff nod. "I would like you to take a teaching job."

Harry frowned, "Professor, I have to work at the office."

"No, Potter, not in this time. In the past. I have a time turner here that takes you back in years." She held up a familiar looking hourglass and Harry recognized it from his third year at Hogwarts. The thought brought back painful memories and he pushed the thoughts aside.

"I want you to take it. The preset time only needs one turn. It will take you back to your parents seventh year at school." McGonnagal told him sternly.

Harry stood shocked. This was her way of giving him a way to get to know his parents. He had to do it. "Tell Ginny where I've gone." Harry said and with one last word he spun the time turner.

The next thing Harry knew he landed on solid ground. He wobbled a little bit at the weight of falling down. But Harry still landed on his feet and he tucked the time turner into his robes. Harry looked around and found that he had just landed in the center of the Great Hall. And everyone was looking at him.

Harry directed his attention to the Head Table and with a gasp he saw a face he hadn't seen in four years. Professor Albus Dumbledore. Harry despite the situation couldn't help a huge grin that spread on his face. It must be the first day of term.

Harry walked up to the Head Table to a silent Great Hall. Only Professor Dumbledore and now Harry could make the Great Hall that quiet.

He walked up to Professor Dumbledore. "Good to see you sir. Can I talk you, er, privately in your office?"

Professor Dumbledore nodded and he leaned over and whispered something to Professor McGonnagal. She kept her eyes on Harry and nodded quickly. Harry couldn't help grinning at her.

"Professor McGonnagal, later on, please don't kill me about this." She looked slightly shocked but Professor Dumbledore just stood up and walked around the table to go with Harry.

Harry looked across the Great Hall.

"Blimey Prongs! The bloke looks just you!" a voice so loud that only could be Sirius Black cried breaking the silence. The Hall erupted into laughter and Harry couldn't help grinning. That was his favorite godfather.

"Professor? Can I apparate to your office? It would be quicker." Harry explained.

Dumbledore seemed hesitate at first but he felt like he could trust this mysterious stranger and he nodded.

Within the next second they were seated at Dumbledore's office. Fawkes soared over and rested on Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled and pet his beak.

"Strange, Fawkes doesn't react to visitors very well. But he seems to like you very well." Professor Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded and pulled the note for Professor McGonnagal and handed it to him. "I have been in here many times in the future."

Dumbledore opened the letter with careful hands still pondering over what Harry had said. After he read the letter he set it down, "Well, Mr. Harry Potter or should I say Parker, we happen to have a spot for Defense Against The Dark Arts professor. May I ask how you can apparate in Hogwarts?"

Harry seemed to pale. This was one of the questions he wanted to avoid. He couldn't even talk about the battle yet. All of his friends, people he considered family, dead. Dumbledore seemed to noticed his discomfort.

"No need from this now. I can indeed tell that matter is rather touchy. Your chambers are behind the Merlin painting on the third floor. Password is Patronus. You can have one of the house elves bring you dinner. Good night Harry." Dumbledore sent him off.

"Albus?" Harry asked almost out of the door.

"Yes?"

Harry smiled a small smile, "It's good to see you again Professor."

Dumbledore smiled, "I will be telling Minerva about this in case we have a problem and I am absent and it's good to see you too Harry."

Harry pulled out the Marauders Map. Ever since the battle he always had his invisibility cloak and his father's map with him. It just made him feel safe to always have them with him. Even if he never really needed the map of Hogwarts he always had it anyways.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." he said clearly. The Map appeared and he looked around the school ( his name had changed to Parker, thank Merlin) and all new names were crowded in their common rooms. Then Harry saw four names that were out of place. Harry couldn't help smirking. It was way past curfew. Harry grinned, after seeing where they were heading, "Mischief Managed." He headed for the kitchens.

He tickled the pear and it giggled turning into a doorknob. Harry pulled it open and there was loud laughter from the kitchen.

Harry walked in a smile on his face. There was Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and James Potter. They all ate ice cream and Harry ordered some chicken and mashed potatoes with a Butterbeer when he turned the corner in plain eyesight.

All of their jaws dropped realizing that this was the man from dinner, and most likely a Professor.

"Out for a midnight stroll, grabbing a snack?" he teased.

James opened his mouth to come up with some sort of excuse when Harry sat down with them and the elf, Ink, rushed over and handed him his food. "Thank you Ink." Harry told the house elf and he bustled off.

Harry dug in eagerly only stopping for a quick gulp of Butterbeer. They all watched with awe. They were in the kitchens, way past curfew, eating with a Professor, who wasn't punishing them, but instead was eating as fast as he could.

"Are you our new Professor?" Sirius asked.

Harry stopped and took another gulp of Butterbeer clearing his throat before answering, "Yes Mr. Black, I'm Professor Parker. And don't worry I won't tell. I never really followed school rules before either." Harry reassured them.

They all gaped at their new very young looking professor. "Do tell." James exclaimed. Harry took another shot of Butterbeer.

"That is for another day. And one where we aren't meeting so late." Harry pushed aside his plate and Ink took the plate an rushed off. He came back not seconds later.

"Does, Master Parker want anything else?" Ink asked in his squeaky voice.

Harry shook his head. "No thank you Ink. That is all I need." Harry stood. "If I were you I'd get under that cloak of yours and get back to your common room before you sleep through your classes tomorrow. And that I will punish for." Harry gave a small smile. Harry walked out and he walked down the hallway his steps echoing in the empty hallway. When he got to his chambers he stumbled in half asleep.

There Harry fell asleep on the couch which was just as comfortable as the bed he neglected that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up at 7 and quickly showered and changed before apparating right into his chair at the staff table next to Professor Dumbledore. He looked over and smiled, "Ah, wonderful entrance Professor Parker." he smiled with that always cheerful twinkle in his eyes.

Harry couldn't help smiling and filled his plate.

Professor Dumbledore stood up around half way through breakfast and the room went quiet. "I want everyone to welcome Professor H.J. Parker. He arrived last night and will be taking the position of Defense Against The Dark Arts. Please give him a warm welcome." Dumbledore said.

Most cheered as they recognized him as the "bloke that looks just like Potter" and apparated into the middle of the Great Hall. Maybe they were just happy they might be getting a good teacher this year.

Harry stood and gave a small bow copying Professor Lupin's greeting when Harry was in his third year. Professor McGonnagal rolled her eyes. "Well, we have a Potter alright." she muttered.

Harry, with his new hyper sensitive hearing, heard and he winked at her. "Yes, you do Minnie." he told her as he sat. Professor Dumbledore just smiled looking pleased and McGonnagal shot him deadly glare. Harry knew she practically loathed that nickname.

When Harry finished eating he couldn't help glancing around the room and feeling a tid bit sad.

The last time he was in here like this he was battling Voldemort. The castle would be ruins and half the people in this room dead or close to death as anyone could get.

Harry quickly apparated before anyone could see the tears as his eyes started to water.

He sat in his chambers trying to gain control. The room automatically changed to look like the Gryfinndor common room, and his bed room like the dormitories, except it only had one bed. A picture of the "Golden Trio" was in his pocket and he dug it out. It was after the castle had been rebuilt and he had his arms around his two best friends. Heriomine looked beautiful as always and she would glance over at Ron across from Harry in the middle of the picture. Ron was on the over side and he looked at the camera his handsome face looked tense and worried yet at the same time carefree.

Harry let a small smile come across his face. He missed them already. Harry tucked the picture back in his pocket. He then apparated to his classroom. He had seventh years first.

Harry wanted to know what they had learned. He just hoped that they had been taught Patronuses. He would have to produce one if not. And it was a stag. Just like his Dad. Harry knew he would teach them dueling and dealing with a boggart. You were never too old to learn dealing with boggarts. Even if he just made it a fun review lesson.

Soon everyone was in class. Except for four empty seats. Harry was about to finish roll call when the door burst open and four boys ran in out of breath.

Harry sighed. "What's your excuse boys?"he asked.

Sirius shrugged carelessly. "I didn't want to go to class, but Moony insisted that was a good thing to be smart. So here I am." he said almost unaware that he was talking to a teacher.

Harry narrowed his eyes. He must be aware of this later. Harry gestured to the only seats left, right in front of him.

Sirius cursed under his breath and they all filed into their seats.

"Ok," Harry started, "I want to know what level you all are at. Raise your hand if you can do expellarimus." Harry looked around and saw the whole class. Harry nodded in approval. "Stupefy?" he asked now. This time there were far less and Harry tisked in disapproval, "who can defend against a boggart?" there were a few more hands than stupefy but not half of the class. "Patronuses?" no one raised there hands that time. "Wordless magic?" there also was no hands when he asked this.

Harry felt heart broken. People should be able to do this stuff by fifth year. He knew this by fifth year.

Harry sighed, "Then it seems we have a lot to catch up on. Ok, today, since we don't have much time left I want you to partner up and practice expellarimus together." Harry dismissed and with the flick of his wand all of the chairs and desks flew up to the side of the room.

They practiced and Harry went around the room correcting people as he went.

Harry was reminded vaguely of the Room of Requirement and Dumbledore's Army. Harry made a quick mental note to go up there after class. He had rather missed it up there. Harry was too lost in his thoughts before he realized that Sirius and James weren't doing exactly what they were supposed to before it was too late.

James was grinning hugely as as small frail looking figure was stuck in a body bind cast. Harry knew that the person would be Severus Snape, the man that loved his mum, the man that would later save his life. No wonder Snape hated him, and his father.

Harry took the bind off him immediately. "Enough!" he cried. The whole class had gone quiet. Waiting to see how the new professor takes dealing with the marauders.

"I said to practice disarming your opponents. Mr. Snape wasn't even your opponent and that was certifiably not expellarimus!" Harry cried. The bell rang but no one moved. "Everyone is dismissed no homework."

"Except, Misters Black and Potter." he said coldly. Man, Harry had a massive headache already. They waited for his verdict silently. "Ten points from Gryfinndor each and a detention with me tonight at nine o clock sharp. Now go to your next class." Harry told them.

Harry had until after lunch when he had third year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. So, Harry apparated directly to the seventh floor.

I need the DA room. Harry thought over and over again. Sure enough it appeared a few seconds later. Harry walked in and he couldn't help grinning.

Even the pictures were the same. The picture of the original order of the Phoenix and Cedric Diggory. As long as a picture of the Golden Trio and the new Order of the Phoenix after the second war ended and of Fred Weasley.

Harry smiled and took the photo. He sat down at one of the chairs and gazed at all of the faces. Everyone was there. All of the Weasley's except for Fred and half of the Professor's working at Hogwarts in the future and Teddy Lupin was in the picture as well though just a baby. Along with the remaining Arours from the battle of Hogwarts. Fleur was there as well with Neville in the back.

Harry smiled and his fingers lingered over Ginny's face as she smiled and she would keep glancing at Harry in the picture as they grabbed each other's hand.

Harry couldn't help smiling and Cho was even in the picture next to Luna Lovegood who was looking rather pleased to be by Neville. Harry suspected she fancied Neville put had never asked her about it.

Harry let out a small smile. There was a picture of Umbridge taped against the wall with darts all over it. "I must not tell lies." Harry muttered absently in memory.

Sirius Black stared at him through one of the pictures. Harry looked at his deceased godfather and felt a pang of loneliness. He was really starting to regret this. Harry might not have had a lot, but he had more in the future than he does now. Harry then saw that it was already almost time for his next class.

Heriomine's bottomless bag was on the floor and Harry picked it up. He would use it to hold all of his supplies.

Harry took it with him as he apparated to lunch. Dumbledore was curious about the bag and Harry explained it and Dumbledore chuckled. "Your friend is very bright. I'm almost surprised she wasn't placed in Ravenclaw."

Harry shrugged, "The sorting hat thought that she was braver. Maybe it was because she would brave enough to point out everything you were doing wrong." Harry couldn't help a grin.

That's when all of the Syltherins stormed into the Great Hall. There entire bodies were covered in red and gold Gryfinndor colors. The entire hall burst into laughter.

Dumbledore was chuckling and Harry couldn't help bursting into laughter. This was almost as good as Fred and George but no one could beat the Weasley twins. Harry realized that he was the only professor laughing, but he couldn't help it.

He saw the marauders looking at him surprised. They must not be used to professors laughing at their work.

Harry winked at them and apparated right behind them. They all jumped and Peter looked close to wetting himself. "Good one, but not even close to some of the things I've seen." he told them thinking of the Weasley twins.

Then Harry apparated with a pop back to his seat and he continued eating hoping that the food would keep him from laughing even more. Professor Dumbledore stood and with a quick wave of his wand they were no longer red and gold but instead a lion was imprinted across there faces. Harry choked over his food.

Harry was gasping at this point and with tears in his eyes he apparated to his classroom. Harry was going to do the first lesson for his third years today. It was going to be exactly what he learned for his first lesson with Professor Lupin. Riddicikuls.

Late that night Harry was in his empty class room. Harry had been waiting for Sirius and James when the boggart escaped.

The boggart, dementor, loomed over him and he left the cold empty feeling as it advanced on him. "Expecto Patronum!" he said quickly but thankfully the small panic he had inside didn't hold back his stag patronus from coming from his wand. It pushed the boggart back and Harry cried, "Riddicikuls." the boggart turned into Professor Snape with Neville's grandmother's clothes and Harry chuckled. With another flick of his wand the dementor was struggling back inside the locked trunk. Despite how simple it was Harry's knees were weak and he leaned against his table weakly.

"Blimey Professor!" Sirius called from the doorway.

Harry's head spun and he cursed. James looked slightly pale a the sight of Harry's patronus. Damn.

Sirius came forward not aware of both Harry and James' discomfort. "I didn't know that a dementor would be your boggart!"

Harry managed a weak smile at his godfather, "As a wise man once told me, it's a smart thing to fear fear itself." Harry quoted Remus Lupin. "Dementor's are very centered in my past life. Very horrible I'm afraid. No matter, you two have detention." Harry had thought over the punishment very hard. He didn't want them to do lines, not after his fifth year. He didn't want them to do something that involved cleaning either. So, Harry gave up. He was just going to have them sit there.

"Take a seat." Harry told them. "Now, I've never liked lines or doing something like sorting the cabinets. So, we are doing nothing."

Sirius and James looked at each other almost not believing it. "What?"

Harry shrugged, "Unless you want," he started.

James just shook his head. "No, just talking is fine."

Harry shook his head. "Now, I'm putting a spells over the door so you guys can't leave and I'll be right back." He told them. Harry then disappeared to the seventh floor. Harry was going to try and destroy the horcruxes before anyone else would die. He searched for the diadem. He found it very quickly already teeming with dark magic. Now Harry just had to kill the Basilisk and kill the diadem with one of it's fangs. Harry would do that later. Tucking the horcrux into Heriomine's bag he disapparated back to his classroom. Believe it or not, James was reading and Sirius had fallen asleep his head on the desk.

Harry startled him awake. Harry grinned, "Have a good nap?"

Sirius nodded, "Very good one. What's with the ugly bag?" he asked sitting up now. James closed the book lazily noticing that a conversation was coming up.

Harry looked down, "A friend gave it to me." he said and there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Merlin, I miss them." Harry muttered.

"You got a girlfriend professor?" James asked curiously.

Harry smirked, "Yep, fiance actually redheaded hot head, but she loves me. Even with how much baggage I have." Harry told them.

"What about you Sirius? I know you jump around with girls a lot?"

Sirius shrugged, "No not right now no."

Harry nodded, "And I'm sure your still trying to get Lily Evans to go out with you?" Harry asked.

James smiled, "Yea. she won't even say yes even once." he complained.

"If you deflate your head a bit and stop asking her every second them maybe she'll give you a shot."

Harry suggested. James nodded as if really taking in his suggestion and Harry glanced at the clock. "It's almost midnight. You guys are dismissed."

Once they left Harry debated going down to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom then and now. Harry however waited for the weekend and that Saturday Harry went up to Professor Dumbledore's office.

He knocked and a voice called, "Come in." Harry opened the door and instead of Professor Dumbledore Professor McGonnagal was waiting for him.

"Um, Professor, I was wondering if I could borrow the sorting hat for the day?" he asked.

Her eyes narrowed just a tiny bit.

"It has to do with the future, please." Harry told her hastily.

She nodded and Harry eased the hat from it's pedestal.


	3. Chapter 3

The marauders were planning their next prank that day. James pulled out the marauders map and was searching for there next victim when, "Hey guys look at this." James called his friends over. They looked at the third floor girls loo. It said Harry Parker was in there.

"What's he doing in there?" Remus asked.

James shrugged, "Want to go find out?"

They all hid under the cloak, Peter had become a rat for room, and they all headed for the loo.

When they got there they snuck in to see the sink gone and instead was a huge tunnel that only seemed to go down. they glanced at each other. Their Professor was down there?

"Ok so who's going first?" They all shook their heads at the same time. However, no one needed to go down as their professor struggled up the tunnel. He looked barely conscious and he held his bag and the sword of Gryfinndor in his other hand. He fell to the ground the second that he was up and in a rush they all bent over him.

Harry's breathing was shallow and there were several gashes across his body. He could barely stand and he fell to the floor. The sorting hat and basilisk fang in the bag.

Harry just grinned and he muttered, "I got it."

They all looked at each other in confusion before running off to find Professor McGonnagal as he passed out on the bathroom floor.

When Harry woke up Professor McGonnagal was fuming. She had waited for Madame Pompfrey to revive him and he was still disoriented when she was already raving over him.

"How irresponsible! And to find the Chamber of Secrets.!"

"Relax Minnie, I killed the basilisk in my second year. I just forgot how gaughstly that thing is." Harry was sore and he felt like every single muscle hurt in him.

Harry found his bag and He dug into it finding the sorting hat. He pulled it out and gave it to Minnie. "Here." Harry dusted it off and handed it to her. "Here you go."

She just glared at him. "I hope you got what you were looking for because now you're going to have to answer to your father and his friends. They have been wanting to talk to you since they found you."

"Then let them in." Harry replied.

First however a red head came into the hospital wing. She was fuming and walked up to Harry only to slap his across the cheek before throwing herself on him and kissing him.

"You prat!" Ginny Weasley cried.

Harry just grinned, "Merlin I missed you!" Harry cried. "How'd you get here?"

Ginny looked almost the same but she was thinner and her hair was thicker cascading down her back.

"Professor McGonnagal helped me. Harry we have to go forward in time. We could die before we can warm your parents." Ginny held up a time turner. "If we turn it forwards once then it will go to a few days before Halloween. Just in time for us to save your parents.."

Harry nodded and with Hermione's bag they went to Godric's Hollow.


	4. Chapter 4

They found the Potters home pretty easily.

Harry and Ginny ran up to their door. They knocked and James opened the door.

He looked just like Harry at this age. "Professor Parker?" he asked surprised.

"James, is Lily and Harry here? We need to talk." Harry asked referring to his baby self.

James frowned and his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Ginny stepped forward, "James so nice to meet you. I've always wanted to know why everyone says that Harry looks just like you. And they're right."

"Is Padfoot living with you guys still?" Harry asked.

James nodded deciding to trust his old Professor who had disappeared after only a week of school.

Ginny looked frightened when a younger looking Sirius appeared behind him.

"Remember, Sirius isn't killed until fifth year." Harry told her quietly.

Ginny nodded, "Ok, but if I see Lupin or Fred I'm going to start crying."

"Crying?" Lily asked. She had joined all of them sitting in the living room.

"I'm sorry Gin, but we need Moony. Can you get Frank and Alice Longbottom, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin and Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked them.

"Tell Dumbledore it's Harry Potter. He'll know what it means." Harry said. When Harry said the Weasley's name her hand tightened on Harry's. The twins would have been born by now.

When everyone but Harry's mum left she looked at him. "They would be around three now. Harry I can't I mean Fred," she stopped and a single tear strolled down her face.

"Fred is alive. George is making sure of that. Besides now's the time to get back at Ron while he's a baby." Harry told her.

"Alive?" Lily asked.

"What do you mean alive?" she asked.

"When everyone gets here I'll explain." Harry told her.

Soon enough everyone was filed into the living room. Professor Dumbledore had smiled at them.

"Ah, Harry. I believe that you have some news. I would like to say well done in the Chamber of Secrets. I believe you got what you needed?" Harry nodded.

"It stopped some problems in the future. Now I just need to kill it." Harry told him. Professor Dumbledore nodded. "We can do that after you tell them your story Harry James Potter."

The Weasley twins shrieked and ran for Ginny at that moment. Ginny couldn't help smiling.

"Hey boys," she picked up Fred. "I'm going to miss you Fred."

Then everyone was silent. "Ok so basically almost everyone is here is dead or worse. My name is really Harry James Potter and I am from nineteen years in the future. Sirius you die in my fifth year. Remus you and your wife die at the battle of Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore dies in my sixth year by Professor Snape, but he only did it to gain Voldemort's trust and because Dumbledore was dying anyways. Snape then died at the battle of Hogwarts protecting me. Fred dies during the battle of Hogwarts trying to save his brother Charlie when a deatheater tried to collapse a wall on him. Mum, Dad, you guys traded secret keepers with Sirius to Peter, by now. Peter is going to betray you to Voldemort and on Halloween you both will be killed protecting me. Sirius you'll chase after Peter and Peter will frame you and I'll be shut up in Azkaban for twelve years only to break out and try to kill Peter. And Frank and Alice you guys will be tortured beyond recovery by Bellatrix Lestrange and your only son Neville will grow up with his Gran, but he is still a brave Gryfinndor" Harry stopped to take a breath.

They all stared at him shocked. Alice was the one that spoke first, "I have a son?" she asked.

Harry nodded and dug out the picture of the second generation of Order of the Phoenix.

Everyone leaned forward to see. "That's Neville next to Luna Lovegood. There's George, Charlie, Bill and his wife Fleur, Ron, Ginny, me, Professor McGonnagal. Here's Heriomine, she's holding Teddy, your boy Remus. He was just a baby when you and Tonks had gone to Hogwarts."

"Tonks?" Sirius asked. "As in Nymphodora Tonks?"

Sirius glared at Remus now, "You married my cousin after I died?"

Remus shrugged, "I haven't done anything yet."

Sirius looked ready to retort when Ginny interrupted them. "Enough! I didn't come back in time to listen to you two bicker!" Ginny cried.

"Yes, why are you here?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry swallowed, "I wanted to track down some of the horcruxes and make sure no one dies. Speaking of which," Harry dug into the bag. He couldn't find what he needed. "Accio diadem!" Harry cried and the horcrux appeared. Harry picked it up.

"Is that what I think it is?" Remus asked gaping at it.

Harry nodded. "Well, what is it?" Sirius asked.

"It's Ravenclaw's diadem." Remus explained.

"And now it's a horcrux." Harry said. "Accio sword of Gryfinndor and basilisk fang!" Harry cried. They appeared next to him. Ginny flinched at the site of the fang.

"Harry James Potter you did not go down there did you!?" Ginny cried horrified.

"Relax Gin, I killed it in my second year. It wasn't that difficult the second time." Harry defended. "Besides you know it saves the both of us a whole lot of trouble in the future."

She just glared, "I don't care I hate that thing. Besides, you don't have the diary anyways." Ginny insisted.

Harry shrugged, "It is still one down."

"Yea, but the last time you went off destroying them you died!" Ginny argued back.

"Died?" Sirius suddenly burst in.

The arguing couple turned remembering that they weren't alone. "Yea, um," Harry hesitated.

"I have a spell that Heriomine invented, it pretty much shows the entire life of someone. In terms of years. I can start with my first year at Hogwarts. If everyone is ok with that?" Harry asked the last part.

Everyone nodded.

"Ok, tortus vielum!" Harry cried.

Everyone's eyes went glassy and Harry relaxed as he thought of his first year at Hogwarts. It was quite a while before everyone came back to the surface. The Marauders looked mad and Dumbledore sober. Ginny just hit him.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"For not telling me they made you live in a cupboard." she scolded him.

"I didn't think it was that much of a deal."

Ginny just scowled and Harry pecked her on the cheek. "Why didn't I take you?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius you were shut up in Azkaban, and besides everyone thought you wanted to kill me." Harry told him. Sirius paled but nodded.

"Now can I kill the thing? Everyone should stand back this thing puts up a nasty fight." Harry warned.

Harry set the diadem on the floor of the living room and he raised the basalisk fang...

**Sorry I needed a cliffhanger! R&R**


End file.
